Mega Man (character)
Mega Man (sometimes referred to as The Blue Bomber) is the protagonist of Capcom's ''Mega Man'' series, starting with ''Mega Man'' on the NES. He's a blue robot who, in the initial adventures, was set off to destroy evil robots that were either created or corrupted by Dr. Wily. Mega Man himself was created by Dr. Light, and was built solely for the purpose of household helping and chores, not fighting and destroying other robots. Mega Man has appeared in countless titles, certainly more than any other Capcom character has. While not the most successful franchise under Capcom's belt (that title going to the Resident Evil series), it's undeniable that it is one of their most popular titles, and that Mega Man is their most recognizable character. Mega Man also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. History The original Mega Man had the so called "Blue Bomber" destroying a multitude of Dr. Wily's evil robots. This title wasn't as successful as Capcom had anticipated, though with the release of Mega Man 2, the title hit its stride and found its way into thousands of gamers' houses. Currently it is known among the Mega Man fanbase as one of, if not the best game in the series. A total of six Mega Man platformers were released on the NES/Famicom, each one appropriately numbered. Following this, two more would be released on following consoles until it was thought the fan-titled "classic" franchise was dead in order to make way for the RPG and Zero series, among others. Surprisingly in 2008 Capcom announced a ninth game in the series that would be similar to the second game in the series titled Mega Man 9, and it would be available for download via Nintendo's WiiWare service (as well as the competitor's download systems as well). Fans were delighted to hear this, as one could assume. Spin-offs Multiple spin off titles have been made by Capcom for various consoles after the NES. These spin-off titles were very popular and became sub series themselves, and include X'', ''Zero, Legends, Battle Network, Star Force, and ZX, the latter two being the most recent of the batch. ''Super Smash Bros. Mega Man was introduced to the series in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U with a reveal trailer at E3 2013. He looks like a modern interpretation of the original Mega Man. Even when he moves or gets hit, he reacts as he did in the original games. His moveset is incredibly diverse, taking moves from the Robot Masters he defeated. Standards *Neutral Standard - Mega Buster *Dash Attack - Top Spin *Up Tilt - Mega Upper *Side Tilt - Mega Buster *Down Tilt - Slide *Up Smash - Spark Shock *Side Smash - Charge Shot *Down Smash - Flame Blast *Neutral Aerial - Mega Buster *Up Aerial - Air Shooter *Forward Aerial - Flame Sword *Back Aerial - Slash Claw *Down Aerial - Hard Knuckle Specials *Neutral Special - Metal Blade *Side Special - Crash Bomb *Up Special - Rush Coil *Down Special - Leaf Shield *Final Smash - Mega Legends In addition, the rest of his attacks (aside from his up tilt, the Mega Upper, which is from the Marvel vs. Capcom series) are based on his moves from the classic Mega Man series like his Mega Buster as his jab, neutral air and forward tilt. Appearance and Costumes All his costumes are based on his different colors mostly based what Powers he uses as attacks. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Standard Alt ''Dragalia Lost'' Mega Man makes an appearance in Dragalia Lost as part of the Chaos Protocol event. He helps Euden and his friends free the Greatwyrms from Dr. Wily's mind control. Official Description A kind-hearted robot, originally created to be Dr. Light's lab assistant. In the wake of Dr. Wily's treachery, Mega Man volunteered to be redesigned for combat, and with his Mega Buster he's a match for any degree of evil! Abilities Mega Man has the ability to take on his opponent's gun after defeating them, though this will only occur after thwarting bosses. This is the key to easily defeat the Robot Masters in each game since the player can choose the path in which he wants to defeat the bosses and since each boss in especially vulnerable to certain types of attacks. Gallery Trivia *Mega Man's original name (Rockman) along with Roll's name came from the type of music "Rock and Roll".﻿ *A redesigned version of Mega Man was a main character in the cartoon series Captain N: The Game Master. *Mega Man won the award for Best Hero in the 1990 Nintendo Power Awards for his appearance in Mega Man 3. es:Mega Man (personaje) Category:Mega Man characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Third party characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Mega Man Category:Amiibo characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Dragalia Lost characters